villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nyx
Nyx is a peasant girl born to a laborer in the service of Count Vance. When Nyx stumbled upon Funikura, an evil sentient staff, she was granted impressive magical powers. She then entered the Queen's Blade tournament to prove her worth to those who have looked down on her through her whole life, as well as seek revenge against Elina, her former tormentor. Funikura is Nyx's weapon, and is a living staff. She stumbled upon it, which it then began to control her Appearance Nyx has waist length brown hair that spikes down, with an ahoge on the top of her head. She has green eyes. wears a red dress with 3 or 4 tails, and a flame design on the bottom. There are long, dark feather-like attachments on the shoulders. Underneath, she wears a purple bustier, with a red heart on the garterbelts. She wears purple elbow gloves, and red heels as well. Funikura appears as a staff, with long tentacles and a bright red eye. Personality It seems that Nyx is bipolar, from the way that people see her and how she was treated when she was younger. Nyx has a split-personality which shows her wicked side. Her true self is a weak caring little girl but, if she shows any sign of weakness, Funikura punishes her (in very lewd ways), giving her power to unleash a much darker and stronger Nyx. This evil version of Nyx seems to be her letting loose the anger she had pent up over the years. Funikura is not very loyal, not staying with its owner for long, as it always seeks stronger opponents, although with each owner it will attempt to control them, and force them to do its bidding. History Nyx is a wandering magician that manipulates flames at will. She has a strong sense of justice, but she's dangerous because she can't really control her skills and emotions. It's not unusual for her to want to only burn down the house of some evildoers, but ending up burning the whole village to ashes. Daughter of a low caste worker from the Count Vance's castle, from her birth she was raised with constant abuse from the people around her. As a result, she became shy and talentless, while deeply hating the irrationality and the evilness of the world. Unexpectedly, one day she got a mysterious wand that changed her life. With the infinite power received from her wand, the forbidden treasure Funikura, Nyx decided to hunt down the evil people. So as to not be underestimated by the evildoers, she wore an exuberant dress and learned to use rude words she wasn't used to. The treasure Funikura has a will of its own and it's an evil being that desires to control its host with violence and "sweet honey". When Nyx fails at a spell, or when Funikura wants her to improve, or for no reason whatsoever, Funikura punishes Nyx without mercy. Ultimately, Nyx is a simple plebeian with a weak mind. Aware of her mediocrity before Funikura and fearing to lose the immense power she now has in her hands, Nyx keeps on fighting. Until the day when she's crowned queen and she can look down triumphantly on all those who despised her. Abilities Nyx is not adapted to close-range fighting and prefers to rely on long and mid-range. She uses Funikura as a magical staff in battle as she is a pyromancer, scorching the battlefield in flames (Though in truth it is Funikura doing all the fighting and she is merely an instrument to his will). While not powerful by itself, it can imbue its user with extraordinary magical powers, it also seems to augment the user's previous skills as well. It has been stated that the liquid released by Funikura has the ability to heal wounds and is able to augment the appearance of its host, such is the case with Nyx. Gallery Nyx & funikura.jpg Funikura.jpg Bikini Nyx with Funikura.jpg SNL1351050933.jpeg Evolution toy nyx03.jpg 6895e780de862cd6644da1549eaac6b9.jpg Funikura behind Allayne.png Funikura Eye.png|Funikura's evil stare Nyx and Funikura in High School.jpg Funikura Sleeping.jpg Nyx mad at Funikura.jpg ConNyx.png ConNyx2.png Trivia *Nyx lives up to her name, which means nothing, as she doesn't seem to have a personality of her own, and people don't really think of her highly, as seen with Elina. *Nyx may have been named after Nyx, the Greek Goddess of the night, whom she shares similarities with, as hardly ever being seen or talked about, and being powerful and beautiful. *Nyx is voiced by Rie Tanaka (Japanese) who also voiced Princess Bubblegum & Mars and Mitzi Shanks (English). *Nyx appeared to be some sort of an idiot especially she always depends on Funikura by letting him rape her most of the time just to become very powerful. *Funikura has a similar design to that of Marvel's Shuma-Gorath, and other similarities include them both being powerful magical beings capable of manipulating others. *Also, background and personality-wise, Funikura is very similar to Eddie from the fighting game Guilty Gear, including manipulating his host for his own ends. *Funikura's name seems to be inspired in the Italian folk song "Funiculì, Funiculà", written by Peppino Turco. *Funikura possesing & taking control of Nyx, turning her into a psychopath is very similar to that of Shukaku possesing Gaara. Category:Queen's Blade Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Demon Category:Villainesses Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Traitor Category:Genderless Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Staff Wielders Category:Molluscs Category:Rapists Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Psychopath Category:Weaklings Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Outcast Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Dimwits Category:Lustful Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anti Heroes